object_connectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Walky Talky
Walky Talky was a male contestant in Object Connects. He's a member of The Smelly Peaches from the start. He's eliminated from the game in Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes. Appearance Walky Talky is a black walky talky with a light gray shine, a black speaker located in the lower middle part of his body, and a gray texts (one of the texts says Penwood. His screen is in a magenta red color. He also has a red and yellow button located on top of his head. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, Walky Talky still have his body deisgn from before, but now he lost his letters. Despite being eliminated, Walky Talky appears in tbe third intro with a new body design. He's more simplistic than his early designs by removing the buttons on top of him and the extra shines on his body. He's also gain a shrine on the screen. Personality Walky Talky is a brave, strong, and always serious person who keep an eye of something dangerous that was around him and to make sure that everyone is saved from it. Due to Walky Talky's attitude, his exercise schedules, and his stat of protecting others from danger, it's indicates that it looks like that he's participating in the military school, being portrayed as a soldier even though he's nothing but a wannabe because he thinks that how people protecting other people will act. Walky Talky is the best cooker out of all of the contestants. Every morning, when he gets up from the bed, he makes breakfast for everyone, but the host didn't approve it at first since he thinks that he's vandalizing the kitchen. However, as he got a taste to one of the meals, he finally accepts Walky Talky to work there. People believe that Walky Talky is one of the nicest, polite contestants in the game but as the challenge starts..... things are going to be rotten. Although Walky Talky's goal is to protect other people, Walky Talky can be a stubborn, nonsense, upsetting guy who refuses to listen to other people and suggests that they will do it his way. Not only that, but his protecting other people goal gets into his head too much, causing harm than good. This has giving contestants who were on the same team as Walky Talky a second thought and thinking him annoying, not portrayed as the one he used to before. His purpose is to keep everyone safe but it totally got out of control. However, his suggestion isn't that great neither as he always does the work without thinking or double checked. He just wants to make sure that he and his teammates win in his own way. In What Camp: Part 1, it revealed that Walky Talky known both Circle and Slimey prior to the show but not as much. Walky Talky although Walky Talky isn't one of the smartest contestants out there, he notices that something inside the train isn't right, making him both curious and high-minded. Walky Talky believes that no one but the driver is on the train with the contestants, meaning that Walky Talky can see a few details. When the comes of situation the contestants are up to, he tries to act smart and suspicious about it and tries to create a conclusion. Some people like Crane Flower have no idea what just happen and why Walky Talky starts to make sense. Other people like Circle, on the other hand, criticize his intelligent and his behavior prior. However, Circle is also curious about what happens to Walky Talky, and he concludes that the fridge he got crushed by caused him to be smart for a little while. In the same episode, when Walky Talky was on the same team as Candle, he calls her a rookie despite her being a leader. This shows that Walky Talky sees everyone who's on his team his partner and even calls them "rookie" at much. In Attack Of The Reversal Tomatoes, when Walky Talky was grabbing and taking Sundae along with Journal. While doing that, Walky Talky suddenly realized something isn't right about what he was doing. He was finally woke up to reality and come in scenes. Journal confused and walked toward Walky Talky, asking him what's "hopping around?" Walky Talky explained to Journal that, did he really saved people? If he is, then howvcome the world still looks the same? This implies that Walky Talky was planning all this time that if he could save someone from dangers, then for sure, people will think what they had done before and change their mind and action for the better, following the rules he has made and trying to remember it for the rest of their lives. However, because of what happened in Birthday Dash where he stole the eggs from almost everyone, things aren't according to his plan. Now Quince's alliance are coming to get him so they can eliminated him,they knew that Walky Talky staying in the game is bad news. He becomes an easy target to them. Sadly, there's nothing else that Walky Talky can possibly do. After his elimination, he accepted it and asked to be blasted. Walky Talky knew that his plans and actions are troubling so he leaves Journal to continue competing in the game. Trivia *The name Penwood is a parody of both Kenwood and Pen from Battle For Dream Island. **However, this one is remove in episode 5. *Toothbrush and Walky Talky are the only contestants to be voiced by the same voice actor. ** Their voice actor, SilverKoopa888 is the only voice actor besides PlanetBucket22 to be voiced by more than one contestant. * In CuriousCat, its reveal that Walky Talky knew Stop Sign from Object Lockdown. Which is explain of his safety and officer like personailty. * Both Cassette Tape and Walky Talky share the gray colored eyes. * Walky Talky was supposed to be a celery. This was later changed because there were too many characters that start with the letter "C." * Both Toothbrush and Walky Talky are the only contestants to be played both the leader and the follower in the show. * Walky Talky is the last contestant to be eliminated in The PowerPoint Era. * According to Walky Talky’s stats, he has the most interactions.Making him and Flashlight the ones who have the most interactions . * Category:Male Category:Limbs Category:Voiced By SliverKoopa888 Category:Followers Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Eliminated